


After Everything

by Maddie_N123



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_N123/pseuds/Maddie_N123
Summary: After the death of his brother, James Goldworth is left to look after his 4 year old brother, Matthew Goldworth, all while trying to juggle a girlfriend, a steady job, and a social life. He's not sure that he can do it, especially with what's happening with his best friend, Mark Adams and his secret.





	After Everything

It was cold. That's one thing I remember from that night, the wind running through my hair as I stood, frozen and helpless, watching. It felt as though I was waiting for warmth, for him to stand back up and hug me, letting me know it was all a joke. As the flashing lights drew closer I couldn't move; hoping that this was all a dream. Something I could laugh off when I woke up, but I knew, deep down, that wasn't true. I'd never get to see him smile at me again, never hear him laugh, I'd never get to see him grow up. And that was when I realised that it wasn't a prank. He was never coming back and as the policeman took me away I looked back once and saw the sheet being pulled back. The darkness completely swallowing him just as it was doing to me. 

I still don't know how I ended up here, in the police station blankly staring at nothing. Waiting. For what, I don't know, but something has to happen right? Something to take me back to normal, make me feel something again. 'Coffee?' I hear a voice next to me ask, 'I noticed this one went cold.' I looked down at the drink I was holding, then up to see a woman smiling sadly at me. I nodded as she took the cup away from me and walked away. I leaned my head back against the wall as the tears threatened to start again, knowing that I had to stay strong for Matty. God, what will I even tell him? He's not going to understand that she's never coming back again. He's never going to see his sister again, he's going to grow up with just me and I'm not sure I can do this alone. 'James? Is there a James Goldworth here?' I hear the woman ask. It takes a moment to realise she's talking to me. 'Ye- yeah that's me,' I respond, my voice hoarse from not speaking for what feels like days. 'It's time for you to sign the papers,' she responds beckoning me over. I nod and grab my coat before following her out. 

'My names Mrs. Thompson and I'm going to be talking you through everything, ok?' she asks as we're walking. 'Um, yeah. What exactly are we doing? I'm sorry, you've probably already said,' I say, slightly embarassed at the fact I don't know where I'm going. 'It's fine dear, you're signing the papers to take custody of your brother. Matthew Goldworth, am I correct? Luckily for you, your 19 so we don't have to seperate you two.' Oh yeah, now I'm nineteen and a father to a 4 year old when yesterday I was talking to Angela about our future together. Angela, how's she going to take this? 'Well then, here we are, all you have to do is sign here and here and do a few more bits and pieces. Then you'll be ready to go,' Mrs. Thompson stops suddenly making me walk into her. 'Sorry,' I mutter turning red. She just smiles at me and gives me a pen, 'Let's start then, shall we dear?' I take the pen and sign where she points too. After signing hundreds of forms and talking to lots of people, I'm finally allowed to leave and as I push open the door and walk out into the harsh sun; I know that nothing will be the same again.


End file.
